Online Surprises
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: Mitchie and Shane meet on Gaia Online,and become friends.Read to find out the drama and romance and somewhat mystery!Who will Mitchie and Caitlyn brefriend?Will Mitchie find out it's Shane Gray from C3?Read to find out!Smitchie-Naitlyn. Bad summary :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock characters, Gaia Online, Windows Live, or anything else.**

**You guys should really check Gaia out! It's really fun!**

**For those who don't know, Gaia is like, an online world. It's awesome!**

**I've had this idea for a while, and most stories for CR online meetings are usually with Nate/Nick. So, I want Shane!**

**And plus, something like this REALLY did happen. I was at the MTV virtual Hollywood and I met 'Joe Jonas' but the thing is, I don't know if it was really him. And Miley Cyrus too. But I got the idea from then. soo...yea**

**If you like this kinda story, check out the story 'Shadow' by mimitrooper. It's a really good story!**

**Please check out the poll on my profile. It would really help me!**

**Follow me on Twitter, and get a spoiler for any story you want! Just Twitter me that your following me from FanFiction 'cause I wont know other wise.**

**Twitter: Pianogirl98**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The name is Mitchie Torres. I don't have much of a life. I'm sixteen and have a two bestfriends named Caitlyn Geller and Seirra Johnson. I'm closer to Caitlyn though. Their the only friends I have. We have our similarities and our differences. Caitlyn and I are more similar though. We both love music. She produces music, and I write the lyrics and make the music.

I have a small book full of songs, and when ever inspiration hits, I always write it down, then get my guitar or keyboard and make the music for it. Then Caitlyn makes the beats and tracks.

We don't have to many similarities with Sierra, but we still love her either way. One thing we all share, is we're each other's only friends. Sierra was the 'dork' or 'loser' of the school because, well, she kinda is a schoolaholic. She loves school, and always does her homework, and gets straight A's.

Caitlyn is the 'weird one' of the school because she's different. Different in additude and what?

And me, well, I'm just the nobody loser that dreams and keeps to herself.

We all stick together through everything.

My Dad owns a hardware store, and my mom caters. The girls at my school all have rich parents and all that crap, but I don't care about that. I love my parents no matter where they work, what they do, and no matter how much money they bring home.

Caitlyn's parent's are hardly home, so she spends most of her time at mine, or Sierra's house.

And Sierra's parents, they are like second parent's to Cait and I.

We like to keep to ourselfs at school, and we tell each other everything. We back each other up to bullies, and aren't afraid.

Today was like any other normal Thursday night. Tomorrow was Friday, and every Friday night, Cait, Sierra and I always slept over at one of our hosues and just did girl things. Watched movies, played games, gossiped(As much as we could), and just talked about what's new in our lives.

I was trying to write a new song I was working on that I was writing for Caitlyn and Sierra. It was about our friendship, but I was having writers block at the moment, so I put my song book away and turned on my laptop and logged onto Gaia Online.

Now, I know what your thinking. 'Gaia? Really? That's for pre-teens!' or crap like that. But it was actually fun, and me and Caitlyn liked to go on. Sierra had an account too, only 'cause we made her, but she doesn't really go on.

Once I logged on, I saw I had no PM's or invites. It didn't bother me. I was used to it. I went to one of the neighborhood parks, and just sat by a corner at a house. I normally did that. Just sat in a corner and watched everyone else mingle and get along.

Suddenly, a bubble popped up ontop of the screen.

_**Friend request sent by:**_

_**DjDanjastar89**_

_**Accept - Deny**_

I looked at the invitation in shock. Pretty much, Caitlyn and Sierra were the only one's who were on my friends list on Gaia beside's a few strangers.

I looked around the park, and saw that said 'DjDanjastar89' wasn't to far from me.

I pressed 'Accept' curiously, and only a matter of seconds later an IM icon popped out.

_**IM recieved from DjDanjastar89**_

"What the...?" I asked aloud.

I clicked it, and the chat window appeared.

**DjDanjastar89**: _Hey!_

**InViSiBlEgIrl**: _Hi?_

**DjDanjastar89:** _Wat's up?_

**InViSiBlEgIrL: **_Uh, nothing. Who r u exactly?_

**DjDanjastar89: **_Don't worry. I'm not a stalker. Call me...Adam._

Adam? How can I believe he really isn't a stalker?

**InViSiBiEgIrL:** _Sure your not...Call me..._(What can he call me...?)_ Demi._

Demi was the first name I could think of.

**DjDanjastar89:** _That's not your real name is it?_

**InViSiBlEgIrL: **_That's for me to know and for you to...well, I don't know, to find out._

**DjDanjastar89: **_Fair played. But I'm playing that game as well. Adam isn't my real name either..._

**InViSiBlEgIrL: **_So um, why did you send me a friend request and why are you talking to me? If you don't mind me asking._

**DjDanjastar89: **_Well, you looked lonely, so, I thought 'why not!'. I'm bored anyways. My brothers are fighting. Again. And why are you asking why I'm talking to you? Your asking like you hardly talk to anyone._

**InViSiBlEgIrl: **_Ok, I take your answer. And as for your question, your close. I only have two best friends. I don't really...socialize at school, you could say_

Yea, that souded 'bout right.

**DjDanjastar89: **_Well that sucks. Doesn't it feel lonely?_

**InViSiBlEgIrl: **_Eh, you get used to it._

**DjDanjastar89: **_Well I don't think that's fair. Anyway, do you have a Windows Live Messenger?_

**InViSiBlEgIrl: **_Yea...why?_

**DjDanjastar89: **_I want to add you to my friends on there so we can talk :)_

**InViSiBlEgIrl: **_Okay then_

**DjDanjastar89: **_Yay! XD_

**InViSiBlEgIrl: **_lol how old r i exactly?_

**DjDanjastar89: **_Eighteen now give me your user!_

**InViSiBlEgIrl: **_Fine fine fine pushy aren't we? It's 'This_is_me_musicgirl' And eighteen? hm._

**DjDanjastar89: **_Cool. I'll add you. Can u go on now? And yes 18! U?_

**InViSiBlEgIrl: **_Yea, ill go on. And I'm almost seventeen :-)_

**DjDanjastar89: **_Impressive. I'll wait for you online._

**DjDanjastar89 had signed off**

I signed off as well and opened up my Live Messenger window. Again, my only friends on there were Cait, Sierra, and my cousins. Pathetic.

_**Playmymusicrocker has invited you to become friends!**_

_**Accept - Declyn**_

I accepted once again, and once again, a chat window popped up.

We talked about usual,well, actually random things. We hadn't gotten personal yet, nothing about where we live, or anything. The most personal thing is our age. Then he brought up...

**Playmymusicrocker: **_So, you like music? I mean, your username has 'musicgirl' in it._

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Hah. You could say I basically live it!_

**Playmymusicrocker: **_I know what you mean. Do you play anything?_

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Yea. I play guitar and piano and I...write..._

**Playmymusicrocker: **_That's really cool! And write what? Write as in..songs?_

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Um, yea. Kinda. Their not really good though..._

**Playmymusicrocker: **_I bet their amazing! And do you think one day I'll hear one?_

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Yea...one day._

**Playmymusicrocker: **_I can assure you Mitchie Torres that I am no stalker._

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_What the hell? How did you know my name? You just might've prooved your a stalker..._

**Playmymusicrocker:**_ It's on your profile ;) So Mitchie is your real name? It's really cool!_

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Thanks..._

**Playmymusicrocker: **_So...do you like Connect three?_

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Eh..their okay. Their music is a bit...cookie-cutterish. And the lead singer really should clean up his act sometime soon._

It took a moment for 'Adam' to respond, but after a minute, he finally did.

**Playmymusicrocker:**_ Your right. He does need to fix his additude. But it might not be the simplist thing for him to do._

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Either way...but yea, their okay. One of my best friends is like, obsest with them! Do you like 'em?_

**Playmymusicrocker: **_True. Yea I guess I like them. Their alright._

We talked a while longer and we learned alot about each other.

I learned that he had two brothers. One twenty and one my age. He liked to call the eldest 'Birdbrain' and the youngest 'Mr. Presidant.'. And their in a band. They also travel alot.

He didn't mention the location he lived at the moment, but I told him I lived in New Jersey.

We talked about music, and about my school since he already graduated. I also told him my problems with the school bullies. It's strange opening up to someone like that. Someone that I barely knew at that! But somehow, I felt that I could trust 'Adam'. And that I'd like to keep him around for a while.

After about an hour and a half, we both got off 'cause I had to sleep for school, and he needed to leave as well.

All night, I dreampt of meeting this 'Adam' and what he's be like. I dreampt of him having raven colored hair, brown warm eyes that could melt any girls heart, he would be tall and muscular, and sweet and caring and funny. Not long after, I realized I was pretty much describing a certain lead singer of a famous band. Well, excapet the sweet and caring part.

The next day at school went by pretty slowly, and I couldn't wait to go home for the sleepover to tell the girls about 'Adam' and to talk to said man.

We walked home, and as soon as we entered the door, we flew up the stairs. My mom had a catering job for a birthday party so we were home alone till seven.

"I have news" I said as I bounced on my bed and they across from me. I explained my strange encounter, and when I was done, they were slightly speechless.

"Dude. I think you might've just met your virtual dream dude." Caitlyn said and I threw my pillow at her.

We burst out laughing and started a pillow fight. Thank god my pillows weren't feather filled...

Once we calmed done, we were breathing heavily, and we sat on the floor leaning against my bed.

"Caitlyn's right in a way though. You should keep this guy close. You seem alike. And who knows. He may be closer than you think." Sierra said looking at me.

I just shrugged and went to my laptop and signed onto Windows Live. I didn't look to see if 'Adam' was online though. I just went for my status.

_'Cait and Sierra are sleeping over. Again. Had a pillow fight. Now their exagerating.'_

I typed and submitted.

I turned around in my chair when a '_Ding!'_ sounded from my laptop indicating I had a message.

Caitlyn and Sierra looked at me curiously as I turned back around.

It was a message from 'Adam'!

**Playmymusicrocker: **_I can only imagine three girls pillow fighting! Having fun? Hope so. What could they possibly exagerate?_

He asked all these questions good friends ask, but I didn't really mind. I felt close to him.

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Yea, and __only__ in your imagination will you be able to see pillow fights between girls. Yea I'm having fun. We always sleepover on Fridays. And it's nothing. It's something stupid._

**Playmymusicrocker:** _I'll take your word. But I g2g. I'll talk to you later. :)_

**Playmymusicrocker appears offline.**

I turned back around to see my two nosey friends looking at me with raised eyebrows. I just shrugged.

We listened to music, and they listened to me play music. I was thankful of them. Them and my parents were the only people I could sing infront of.

Soon we all went to bed, and I once again dreamed of meeting my 'dream dude' as Caitlyn so lightly put it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be a shocker! Follow me on twitter and You'll get a spoiler! And the first FIVE to review get a spoiler!**

**The reviews have to be a real username of FanFiction so that I can tell you the spoiler! Or you'll have to give me a e-mail(which I WON'T keep. And won**

**t give out). Same goes for Twitter. If your review isn't signed,then you wont get a spoiler, and I can't message you back.**

**I know their username's suck. But I was stuck. I'll leave Mitchie's username, but if you have any better idea's for Shane's, contact me about it please!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks to all the people for reading and reviewing!**

**I had a 'contest' for that the first five people would get a a spoiler for this chapter! Well, five people got them! **

**Follow me on Twitter and get spoilers whenever for whatever!**

**Remember: If you send me a review that isn't signed, and I can't send back a reply with the spoiler, then, well, you wont get a spoiler unless you PM me your email, which don't worry wont get spread and I'll delete when I'm done! Writers honor!**

**Here are the first five people to review:**

**soyp ()**

**From: dizprincess77**

**Jessica ()**

**Crazy Awesome Writer**

**ImABelieber**

**And thank you xXFreedomGirlXx for giving me Shane's new username!**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

The next morning was Saturday, and we had the whole day ahead of us. We went down stairs and got some cerial and turned on the T.V. to HotTunes.

And what was on, kinda shocked all of us...

_"World wide popstar Shane Gray has been reported the 'bad boy' of the press, but could it be that the former lead singer had finally seen the light and is fixing up that adittude of his?_

_Shane was seen at his hotel in Canada hugging his brothers and thanking the hotel staff!_

_Could it be the popstar is making a 360?_

_You tell us at "_

I shut off the T.V and stared wide-eyed.

"Wow" Sierra said her mouth hanging open.

"Looks like he finally saw the damn light" Caitlyn huffed crossing her arms.

I shook my head and turned to them. Out of all three of us, Sierra was the most in love with them. She loved them, but she wasn't one of those crazy fans that stalk them, or go crazy over them. In her room, she just hasa few posters. That's it. Although, she would get star struck if she saw them.

Caitlyn was okay with them just like me. We would listen to their music, gossip about them, and their songs were on our playlists.

Just then my mom walked inside holding the phone.

"Okay I'll be there! Thank you so much! Bye!" She said on the phone then hung up. She looked at us like she just won the lottery...

"What's up mom?" I asked generally curious as to what made my mom so happy.

"I get to cater some where amazing next week! They're paying me double my usual, and, all three of you get to come!" Mom said practically jumping from excitment.

I was happy for my mom that she got this job since it payed double then her usual amount, but I was confused as to why we had to come...

"Uh, Mrs. Torres, why do _we _have to come?" Caitlyn asked as if she read my thoughts.

"Well, it's in Canada so I really can't leave you three here by yourselves. And, it's for a party, and the people the party is thrown for, your pretty big fans of." Mom said smiling mysteriously.

"Who?" All three of us teens asked.

"That, is a surprise. All I'm saying is that, their on your playlist or what ever it is you call it. And, I'm doing you a favor. Mitchie has an Aunt up in Canada. Aunt Jennifer. So, since next week is Spring break, if your parents allow it, I can send you three up there early to stay with Jennifer, then I'll come up for the gig. How's that sound?" Mom exclaimed.

"AHHHH!" We yelled and mom left shacking her head.

Then, Sierra stopped jumping and yelling and slumped and looked like she was gonna cry.

"What's wrong Si?" I asked coming over to her.

She sniffed and started to cry.

"I can't come."She simply said looking down.

"Well why not?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm not gonna be here. I'll be in China next week." She sobbed.

"What! Why?" We yelled at her.

"I got accepted to a summer program that starts early..."

"Please tell me it's a visit thing. It's a visit right?" Caitlyn started crying along with me.

"No." She said shacking her head down. "I have to move there."

"What! When were you gonna say somehting?" I said.

"Tonight"

I sighed and hugged her.

"It'll be alright Si." I said.

"I know it will" Caitlyn said joining the hug.

"Thanks guys" Sierra said smilling slightly.

A while later, Caitlyn and Sierra had to leave so Caitlyn can ask her parents, and so Sierra can help her parents start packing.

I went upstairs and logged onto Window's Live and changed my status.

_"Why Sierra? After Eleven years of friendship. Oh well, enjoy China!"_

I closed the window and went on the internet and on Hot Tunes website and saw a article for Shane Gray.

_'Ding!'_

My computer made the little ding indicating I had a instant message.

It was from 'Adam'! Wait, why am I so excited...eh, oh well.

(_Shane- __Shane's thoughts- __Mitchie- _Mitchie's thoughts')

**Playmymusicrocker: **_Hey!_

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Hey what's up?_

**Playmymusicrocker:**_ Nothing. Done practicing with my brothers._

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Oh yea, your in a band. u any good?_

**Playmymusicrocker: **_Yea...you could say we were __(If you count thousands of screaming fans...)_

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Maybe I'll get to hear it some day?_

**Playmymusicrocker: **_Yea. Some day. __(It's not like she hasn't already...) __Have you heard about Shane Gray?_

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Of his supposedly 360? Yea. It's a miracle._

**Playmymusicrocker: **_Yea it is..So what's up? Your friend leaving? (__Atlease she thinks I'm getting better. I don't know why I want to make myself better for someone I don't even know though...)_

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Nothing much. Yea. My friend Sierra is moving to China! That means she can't come to Canada with me and my friend Caitlyn._

**Playmymusicrocker: **_(Canada? Maybe I'll see her...) __Canada? Why u goin to Canada?_

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_My mom is caitering this party thing and my friends and I get to go a week early, miss the week before spring break of school, and stay with my Aunt in Canada till my mom comes._

**Playmymusicrocker: **_Wow. You live in New Jersey. How big is the party if your goin all the way to Canada?_

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_According to my mom it's huge! Their paying her double. Apperantly it's for celebraties or something. She said ''_ _All I'm saying is that, their on your playlist or what ever it is you call it. " But I have no idea who it could be_

**Playmymusicrocker: **_(Party for celebraties...it coudn't be...) __Wow that is huge._

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Yea..._

**Playmymusicrocker: **_(Shoot, the concert starts in fifteen minutes...) __Hey Mitch, I g2g. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Okay. Bye!_

**Playmymusicrocker appears offline.**

I sighed and turned off my laptop. 'Adam' was good to talk to. He understood everything, listened, and helped me feel better.

But why does he ask about Connect Three? Speaking of which, they're having a concert in Canada at the moment...maybe I'll watch it on Damand...

I got in bed and turned on the television and watched Connect three do what their known for. Performing their music. I wish I could do that some day. Have the guts to show my music to people.

And just like that, I fell asleep thinking of a boy band and my music.

* * *

**There it is! I'm sorry it's short and not much happened, and I'm sorry I had to make Sierra move. But I just wanted this chapter to have what could happen in following chapters, and Sierra had to go because I needed it to fit the plot I had going on.**

**Follow me on Twitter and get spoilers any time of the day for any of my storys!**

**Twitter: XxPianogirl98xX**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3!**

**Sorry it will be kinda cut off at the end. But it's really late, and I'm tired.**

**Please review!**

**Please follow me on Twitter, and get spoilers anytime for any story! Just let me know your following me from FF otherwise I wont know.**

**Please check my profile and take the poll. It would be very helpful!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Demi Lovato's 'Two worlds collide'.**

* * *

The next two days till we left for Canada were kinda hectic. Caitlyn's parents agreed she could come, and Cait and I tried spending as much time with Sierra as we could since she can't come to school anymore, while also trying to pack and go to school.

It was now Monday and our flight left at 11am and it was now nine, and Caitlyn and I were going on overload trying to make sure we had everything, while Sierra watched us amused.

Next week was Spring break, and that's when Sierra would leave. So, today was our last day to see her.

"Urg! Where is it?" Caitlyn yelled to no one in particular as she scavenged my room.

Sierra and I shared a curious glance.

"Um, Caitlyn? What are you looking for? In my room." I asked edging toward her as she threw things behind her.

"Do you remember that thing I bought next to the place next to the place that has those things that you can also get at that one place?" Caitlyn asked looking up.

"Oh! You mean that thing that you can also wear with the thing that you bought from the place across from the place that closed down?" I asked

"Oh I love that one!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Me too!" I said grinning.

"I didn't understand a word either of you just said." My dad said coming in and leaned against the door.

"Hi daddy"

"Hi Mr. Torres."

"Anyway, I left it here, and I want to bring it with us. Do you know where it is?" Caitlyn asked.

"Have you checked the _guest bedroom_?" I asked directly. She should of looked in the guest bedroom in the first place. She always puts her things in the guest room thinking she'll stay there, but ends up sleeping in my room at nights.

"Oh. Right." She said as realization dawned on her and she sped out of the room across the hall.

I shook my head. "Idiot." I muttered under my breath, but Sierra heard. And apparently so did Caitlyn.

"I heard that Torres!" Caitlyn yelled.

"What are you gonna do about it Geller?" I yelled back.

"Don't tempt me. We're gonna be in a plane together, that's gonna be thousands of feet in the air, with a door that I can bust open. Don't. Tempt. Me." She warned coming back into my room carrying her purple shirt.

"Good luck with that." Dad joked walking out of the room.

"Dad!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

For another half hour, we finished packing with Sierra's help, while also going through memory's together.

It's now ten o'cloock and we headed downstairs with our suitecases and helped my dad put them in the trunk of my mom's car.

"Bye daddy!" I said hugging.

"Bye Mitch. Have a safe flight and call me when you land okay?" Dad asked.

"Of course dad." I reassured.

"And here." Dad said handing me a credit card. "It's for emergencies only." He said when he saw the look on my face.

I nodded kissing him on the cheek and hugging him one last time and getting in the car letting Caitlyn say her good-bye to my dad since Sierra will see him for one more week.

"Bye Mr. Torres." Caitlyn said and hugged him good-bye and got in the car with Sierra and I. Sierra was driving with my mom Caitlyn and I to the airport and we were gonna say good-bye there.

The drive was about thirty minutes, and pretty much the whole way, we cries clinging to each other while listening to Connect three's CD and for some reason my mom kept smiling while listening to it. Weird...

We finally reached our destination and exited the car and got our luggage and made our way to the entrance to the airport. We got our tickets and dropped our luggage off and made our way to the gates.

"Bye mom. I love you" I said giving her a tight hug.

"I love you to sweetie. Have a safe flight, and call as soon as you arrive there. And remember I'll be there in a week, alright?"

"Okay mom. Bye" I said and stepped back letting Cait have her turn. We both agreed to say good-bye to Sierra at the same time.

"Bye mom." Caitlyn said smiling. Caitlyn always calls my mom her mom since she's like her second daughter.

"Bye Caitlyn. Have a good time and safe flight. I'll be there before you know it." Mom said releasing her from the hug and stepped back.

Caitlyn and I raced towards Sierra and knocked her down with our force.

"I'll miss you so much!" Cait and I exclaimed and we were getting weird looks from the people around us. Jese, haven't you seen teenagers say good-bye to their childhood best friend before...

"Guys! Seriously! I'll miss you too,but people are staring and your squashing me!" Sierra said but it came out muffled.

"Sorry" Cait and I jumped up and helped her.

We had a long, and tight group hug and cried. This was going to be the first time we were going to be separated for this long. And half way across the country too!

"Girls, you should go now..." Mom said quitely from behind us.

"Bye Sierra." I sniffed and hugged her one last time.

"It wont be so bad. We'll talk everyday!" Sierra reassured me with a smile which I returned.

"Bye bestie!" Caitlyn said squezing the living daylights out of her.

"Caitlyn don't break her!" I said chuckling.

"Yea she's right! 'Don't break her'!" Sierra said regaining her breath again and smiling at Cait.

"I'll miss you so much" Caitlyn sobbed which didn't happen often unless something dramatic like this happened.

We said our final tear full good-bye's and left through the gates.

***Skipping through the process and now their waiting to bored the plane.***

Caitlyn and I sat waiting for them to call our flight bored. She was on her laptop, and I was on my Ipad. Yes Ipad. My parents didn't buy it for me though. Caitlyn's did. Even though they travel alot, they make a hell of alot of money. And they feel bad for not always being there for Caitlyn, so they buy her things. Caitlyn doesn't wish for the things her parents buy her, but doesn't argue much. Now as for me, her parents look at me as a second daughter. So, they buy me things too. I don't like that they buy me things cause in my mind, they don't really have a reason too. But they do anyways. So, a few months ago, they bought me an Ipad which I'm thankful for.

I went on Window's live **(A/N- I don't know if you can actually go on Window's Live on an Ipad since I don't have one yet..:))** and changed my status.

_'Said a long tearfull good-bye to Sierra and am now waiting to bored the plane with Caitlyn. Also scared she might push me off. :)'_

A few minutes later, a message came up.

**music_in_my_soul: **_Hey Mitch!_

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Hey 'Adam'. Nice new username ;)_

**music_in_my_soul: **_Thanks :D_

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_So what r u up 2?_

**music_in_my_soul: **_Nothing. Hangin out w/ my brothers. Srry about Sierra :( _

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Cool. And, it's okay. We'll be talking everyday any way..._

**music_in_my_soul: **_Still, it's hard leaving someone you've grown up with._

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Yea...But I like to think of the happy things with me and her_

**music_in_my_soul: **_Thats good. So, when's your flight leaving? And why would she push you off...?_

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_It's bording in a few minutes actually. It leaves at 11. I should go. And it's a long story. She's kinda..violent :p _

**music_in_my_soul: **_Okay, well, have a safe flight. And nice friend :)_

**This_is_me_musicgirl: **_Thanks. I'll talk to you soon._

**music_in_my_soul: **_Yes you will._

And with that, I signed off right when they called out flight. 10:45am.

**Shane's P.O.V.**

I signed off the messenger on my phone and looked up to see that Nate and Jason were both looking over my shoulder at the conversation. oops...

"So, who exactly is 'This_is_me_musicgirl'?" Nate asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"She's a friend. That I met on-line." I answered shortly.

Nate nodded curiously.

"What's she like?" Jason asked me.

"Well, she's really nice. She's almost seventeen. Lives in New Jersey where we used to live. Has bully troubles at school. She likes out music," I said and whispered the next part. "She doesn't like my attitude." I went back to normal voice. "One of her best friends is moving to China next week. And her and her other best friend,which is slightly violent, are coming to Canada today." I answered from the back of my head.

Nate looked at me shocked. "You learned all that, and you've talked how long exactly?"

"Since Thursday..." I mumbled.

"Really? 'Cause you know things about her that you sound like your best friends" Jason said confused.

"Wait, how much does she know about you?" Nate asked suddenly.

"Not much. I told her to call me 'Adam' since that's my middle name anyway. I have two brothers. We travel around alot. We have a band. Look, she doesn't know I'm Shane Gray, okay?" I asked.

"Fine. Wait, before, did you say she didn't like your adittude?" Nate asked.

"No..." I mumbled.

"Uh, yea you did." Jason said.

"Wait, is that why you've suddenly become nicer? Because some chic you met over the Internet dissed you without even knowing it?" Nate laughed.

"Yes okay!" I exploded.

"Damn, when I meet her I need to kiss her." Nate said shacking his head. "Miracle."

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

Caitlyn and I were now on the plane, and it was in the air. I also made sure not to get on Cait's bad side, cause I actually believe her when she said she'd push me out...

I was looking out the window while Cait listened to her Ipod when I got a great idea for a song.

I grabbed my song book out of my shoulder bag and started writing. This song would explain my friendships with both Sierra and Caitlyn.

As I wrote, Caitlyn looked over at me and saw how into the song writing I was and grinned knowing I would have something for her to work on.

By the middle of the flight, I had finished. And it was beautiful if I do say so my self.

_She was given the world_

_So much that she couldn't see_

_And she needed someone to show her,_

_Who she could be._

_And she tried to survive_

_Wearing her heart on her sleeve_

_But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams, I had mine._

_You had your fears, I was fine._

_You showed me what I couldn't find,_

_When two different worlds collide._

_La dee da dee da_

_She was scared of it all, watching from far away._

_She was given a role, never knew just when to play._

_And she tried to survive_

_Living her life on her own_

_Always afraid of the throne_

_But you've given me strength to find home._

_You had your dreams, I had mine._

_You had your fears, I was fine._

_You showed me what I couldn't find,_

_When two different worlds collide._

_She was scared_

_Unprepared._

_Lost in the dark._

_Falling Apart,_

_I can survive,_

_With you by my side._

_We're gonna be alright._

_This is what happens when two worlds collide._

_You had your dreams, I had mine._

_You had your fears, I was fine._

_You show me what I couldn't find,_

_When two different worlds collide._

_La dee da dee da_

_You had your fears, I was fine._

_You showed me what I couldn't find,_

_When two different worlds collide._

_When two different worlds collide._

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Thank you xXFreedomGirlXx for Shane's new username!**

**Please review!**

**~Tifani!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**I want to say a few things first.**

**One- If you don't like this story, don't read it. And keep your thoughts to yourself. I don't need to hear how bad you think it is or any of that crap. I like writing it, and others enjoy it, so keep it to yourself!**

**Two- I'm having auditions for the mean girl of the school. Info will be on the bottom A/N.**

**Three- Pink Lemonade 89 is now Caitlyn in the story. hehe, it's a inside joke. XD**

**Four- This chapter is dedicated to one of my good friends Sabrina (****muzicoftheheart-co-writer for 'Spellbound to Camp Rock) because it's her BIRTHDAY! Happy B-Day Sabrina!**

******So please review and follow me on Twitter!**

******Twitter: Pianogirl98**

******Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or it's characters. And I don't own Toronto's Airport. Nor, do I own Joe Jonas's 'Gotta find you'.**

******P.S. Check out the song 'Wouldn't change a thing' from Camp Rock 2 the Final Jam. It's an amazing song and I'm in love with it!**

* * *

We landed in at the Toronto International Airport about forty minutes later after I finished the song, and I could tell that Caitlyn was excited to hear, and work with it. She knew whenever I got so into a song it would be a 'hit'.

We got our luggage and went to the pick-up, but I couldn't fidn Aunt Jennifer anywhere.

"Where is she?" I wondered aloud as I craned my neck to look around.

"I have no idea..." Caitlyn responded. "Why don't we go sit over there and get a coffee as well?"

"Sure. Why not." And with that, we went over to the Tim Horton and got two coffee's with bagels.

**Shane's P.O.V**

"Hey guys do you think you could-" I asked but was interrupted by Nate.

"If your gonna ask if we can take you to the Airport so you can see this Mitchie girl, then no."

"No! Sheesh, I was gonna ask if you can tell me what you think of a new song I wrote. Gosh..." I complained. Why do they always assume? Okay, I will admit I had half the mind to go down to the Airport just to try to find Mitchie because I really did want to see her. And if the party that her mom was catering was the party thrown for Connect three, I just might see her soon...

"Oh, well, then, lets here it!" Nate said taken aback.

"Thank you!" I said and grabbed my guitar and sat on the couch and started strumming.

_"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_What it means to know just who I am_

_I think I finally found a better place to start_

_No one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head _

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost_

_Can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Next to you, you next to me_

_Oh _

_I need to find you_

_Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (need to find you)_

_Gotta find you (yeah)_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (need to find you)_

_Gotta find you (gotta find you)_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_Yeah_

_Gotta find you"_

I finished and looked at my brothers faces.

"So...?" I asked with hope.

"That was great!" Jason exclaimed jumping in his seat.

"Yea, that was amazing." Nate said grinning. But there was more to that grin than he put on...

"So who's it about?" Jason asked.

"Mitchie." Nate answered._ Crap..._

"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered._ Real smooth..._

"Why would it be about Mitchie?" Jason asked.

"Well it's simple. It's obvious that Shane wants to meet Mitchie. So Hench, 'I gotta find you'. And if you put the rest of the lyrics together like, 'Been feeling lost' or 'Where you are is where I wanna be'. It's all about Mitchie." Nate said smirking.

_'He's to smart for his own good...'_ I thought.

"Hey, your right..." Jason said.

'_Whoa, when did Jason become smart?'_

"So, are you gonna deny it, or admit it?" Nate asked.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I lied trying to hold it off.

"Yea you do. Now, is the song about Mitchie, Mitchie, or Mitchie?" Nate accused.

"Screw you..." I muttered under my breath.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Nate exclaimed.

"Okay, do you like the song or what?" I asked embarrassed.

"Oh we like it." Jason and Nate said simultaneously.

"That's all I wanted to hear." I said and picked up my guitar and left the room.

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

Okay, it's been fifteen minutes, and Aunt Jennifer has not shown up yet.

"That's it! I'm calling her!" I exploded and grabbed my phone from my pocket.

It rang four times, and on the last ring she picked up.

"Hello?" She answered out of breath.

"Aunt Jennifer! Hi, and where the hell are you? You supposed to pick us up fifteen minutes ago from the Airport" I said.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't get a substitute right now. Your parents gave you a credit card right? Well, use that to get a room in a hotel, and I'll pay them back for it." She said. Aunt Jennifer worked at an Elementary school, and she can be irresponsible at times. Sometimes, I don't know how she can handle a bunch of second graders running around the room.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Great! Stay there over night, and I'll come get you tomorrow morning. Alright?" She asked.

"Yea.."

"Awesome! I got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!" She said.

"Love you too" I said and hung up

Caitlyn looked at me for answers, but could tell they weren't the best.

"What happened?" She asked kinda scared.

"She can't get off work right now. She said to get a hotel room for us, and she'll pick us up tomorrow morning." I answered getting up.

"Great.." She muttered and got up as well, got our luggage and made our way outside.

"Taxi!" I attempted to get a taxi but failed.

"I got this," She said and put her fingers in her mouth and let out a ear bursting whistle and a taxi pulled up and she got in as the driver got our bags.

"Show off." I said low enough for her to hear.

"You know, just because we aren't in a plane, doesn't really mean I can't push you out of the cab." Caitlyn said not looking at me, but I knew she was smirking.

The driver got back in the car and looked at us.

"Nearest hotel." I said and pulled out my Ipad.

"Got it." He said and started driving.

_'Hello Toronto!' _I typed on my status on Windows live and signed off and put it away.

The hotel was ten minutes away and it was a Holiday Inn. Not to bad..,

"Thank you." I said giving him his money and climbing out with Caitlyn not to far behind me.

We went inside and went up to the check in desk.

"Hello welcome to Holiday Inn how may I help you?" The lady at the front desk said smiling at us. She looked to be in her mid twenty's with light brown hair.

"Um, can we check in one room for two." Caitlyn asked.

"Of course. that will be $120.00." She said.

I handed over the credit card and she accepted.

"Okay, have a nice stay." She said handing us our key.

We said out thank yous and good-bye's and went to the elevator with our luggage. Our room was on the third floor room 216.

The elevators 'ding' went off and we exited and went to the door with _216_ in gold numbers.

I entered the key card in the card hole and the door unlocked. We entered and saw two single beds, a t.v. and mini kitchen, a bathroom, and a view of the outdoor pool.

"Nice" Caitlyn commented putting her bags on the bed she claimed.

"Yea," I said putting my beds on the bed by the window.

We unpacked our stuff, and I decided to call mom, and try to get her not to go hard on Aunt Jennifer...

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey mom!" I said.

"Oh hi sweetie! How was your trip?" She asked.

"It was really good! I managed to finish a song too." I answered.

"That's good! How's Jennifer?" She asked.

_Oh boy..._

"Yea, see, about that...um, she couldn't make it, to pick us up, so Cait and I are staying in a hotel till the morning..." I reluctantly answered slowly.

"She wha-" But I cut her off.

"Now mom! It wasn't her fault! She couldn't find a substitute for her class and couldn't come. So she said to use the credit card you guys gave me, and that she'll pay you guys back!" I reasoned.

Mom sighed.

"Alright. So are you guys okay?"

"Yes mom we're fine." I assured.

"Okay, well, I'll call you tonight okay sweetie?"

"Okay mom. Bye" I said and hung up.

"What'd she say?" Caitlyn asked folding some clothes.

"Well, she was alittle mad at first, but then I calmed her down abit." I said.

"Well that's good." Caitlyn said looking over my shoulder. "So um, you wanna go down to the pool. It's surprisingly empty." Caitlyn suggested and I knew she was dying to go.

"sure" I agreed.

"Yay!" She exclaimed bouncing up and down, and she reminded me of 'Adam' when he didn't act his said age.

I shook my head at her and got my swim suit out. It was a two piece with a top that covered my stomach, and it was blue, brown and white.

Caitlyn wore a black strapless bikini that had a pink skull on the left corner.

We grabbed flip flops, out towels and we were out the door and in the elevator.

We went out the pool are to see only a girl that looked around twenty or twenty one sun bathing on a chair on her stomach. She wore big sunglasses, but she looked slightly familiar.

We put our stuff down on the chairs by her, and went to the edge, and jumped in. The water felt really good on my skin, as we resurfaced.

"You know, maybe it's not such a bad thing that Jennifer forgot us at the airport." Caitlyn said swimming over to me.

"Maybe not." I said grinning.

We swam for a while longer till we decided to get out and tan a little and talk. We got out, and I sat next to the mystery girl, and Cait sat next to me.

"So..Have you talked to Adam lately?" Caitlyn asked smirking.

"Oh shut up! And I talked to him before our flight this morning." I said smiling at the thought of him.

**No one's P.O.V.**

"What do you even talk to him about? I mean, you don't even know the guy, you just met him over the Internet." Caitlyn asked looking at me with a raised brow.

"We just talk about anything. I mean, we talk like we're best friends, beside's you Cait." Mitchie said and added the last part quickly. "He talks about Connect three a lot though.." She mused and in the corner of her eye, saw the mystery girl's head perk up.

"Connect three? Might as well gossip about them as if Sierra were here..." Caitlyn muttered. "But really? Connect three? What does he say?"

"He talks about Shane Gray the most...It's kinda odd..." Mitchie said thinking and then she shook her head. "Anyway he's great. He's eighteen, has two brothers, and their in a band." She informed.

_'That sounds like...no, it couldn't be...' _The mystery girl thought looking at Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"In a band? I go back on my word Mitch! This really could be your dream dude!" Caitlyn said laughing.

Mitchie threw her towel at Caitlyn. "Shut up! You have the threat of pushing me out of the plane and taxi, I have the threat of my towel...wait, that's useless and retarded.." Mitchie said.

The Mystery girl then decided she wanted to talk to these girls.

"Hi" She said.

Mitchie and Caitlyn look at her curiously, and both wondered where they have seen her before.

"Hi." They both responded.

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation, and you girl sound very interesting." She said smiling. "In a good way." She quickly added.

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other.

"Thanks. I think." Mitchie said.

"I'm Caitlyn and this is Mitchie." Caitlyn introduced.

"I'm Danielle."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Whoever guesses who Danielle is in reality gets the next chapter dedicated to them, and a spoiler!**

**So, here is the audition info needed for the mean girl at school!**

**Name:**

**Age *Optional*:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Skin tone *Optional* *Example -Tanned, pale. etc.*:**

**Attitude:**

**Home town *Optional*:**

**Clothing wear:**

**Please send all the information by review or PM.**

**I will choose the best one, then the second and third best as her friends.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry it's so short! I really don't have an excuse though. I have been a bit busy, and my writing program wouldn't install. But that's about it.**

**Anyway. I Know it's short, but I really wanted to update it before I went to bed.**

**Wish me luck. I have a Doctors appointment tomorrow. I need to get a shot. :(**

**Anyway! Read. Review. Recycle. :)**

**ATTENTION: Can you please re-read the first chapter of my story 'Blood Lust'? I redid something near the end. Just start reading from the part where Mitchie is giving Shane, Nate, and Jason the tour. From then on, read. You'll understand which part I added. ^_^**

**And a special thank you to 'Purplestar94'! Her review made me really happy!**

**Disclaimer. :I own nothing in here except the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**By the way, auditions are still up! Please fill 'em in! Information for the audition is in the chapter before this!**

**_

* * *

_**

"I'm Danielle" She said.

"Nice to meet you." Mitchie said smilling.

"So…what brings you here?" Danielle asked leaning on her elbow.

"Oh. Um…my mom is catering this huge party here in Toronto, and well, my Aunt couldn't pick us up, so we're staying here till morning." Mitchie explained.

"Yea. And I didn't get to push her off the plane…" Caitlyn muttered and Mitchie slapped her arm.

"What about you?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm uh…visiting some family." She said hesitantly.

"Oh."

"Yea so, how old are you guys?" She asked.

"We're both sixteen and from New Jersey." Caitlyn answered smiling. She looks familiar….

"Cool. I'm twenty-one. And I travel around. So…. No stable area at the moment." She said shrugging.

"That's cool. Don't mind me asking…but have we seriously seen you somewhere before?" Caitlyn asked sharing a look with Mitchie who had kept silent.

Shit…

"Um…no. Why would of seen me before?" She asked nervous but tried to hide it.

"I don't know. You just look kinda familiar. That's all." Mitchie said.

Danielle laughed nervously.

"So…uh, what were you talking about before?" She asked.

"Mitchie's boyfriend." Caitlyn said simply.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Mitchie shouted blushing.

"Your blushing." Danielle said chuckling.

"He's not…my boyfriend." She said more calmly.

"Than who is he?" Danielle asked.

"He's this guy….I met him over the internet." Mitchie said.

"Who she can't stop talking about since!" Caitlyn added grinning.

"Well…what do you know about him?" Danielle asked.

"Well. He's eighteen. Travels around a lot. Has two brothers. One who has this strange addiction for birds. And the other one who could become a future President. And their in a band together." Mitchie said.

Damn that really could be them…I mean…who else has a thing for birds…and could be President…?

"Wow. That's something." Danielle said.

"I keep telling her he's her dream dude." Caitlyn said looking at her nails as if she said they should go to the mall.

"Caitlyn! Shut it!" Mitchie said, but still smiled.

"It's true!" Caitlyn said putting her hands up in defense.

"You girls sure are something…" Danielle said right when her phone rang. She looked down at the screen.

_Jason._

"Excuse me for a sec." She and got up.

"Hey babe." She said into the phone.

"_Hey sweet heart! What are you doing? Where are you?"_ Jason asked.

"I'm at the hotel. I'll be coming to your house tomorrow. Alright babe?"

"_Okay. What are you doing_?" Jason asked watching Nate tune his guitar, and Shane pace.

"I'm at the pool with these two girls I just met. Their really cool and fun! Their here from New Jersey for this party one's mom is Catering." Danielle explained looking back at the two girls who were laughing at a picture Sierra sent them via text of an old Chinese man sleeping on the plane.

"_Really? That's cool. Two things though. One. How old are they? And two. Do they know who you are?"_ Jason asked. Jason was very protective of his wife Danielle. He didn't want anyone hurting her verbally, physically, or anyway. He wanted her safe. And he was afraid since he was famous she would some how get hurt. And Danielle was thankful that he was so caring.

When Jason asked those questions, his brothers looked at him.

"Their both sixteen. And no. They don't know. They said I looked familiar, but no. And I heard them talking about you. Guess what though. One of them, talks to this guy online…and he seems a lot like some one I know…one of you." Danielle said.

"_Really…_?" He asked_. Could it be…nah. It can't be_. He thought.

"Yea." She said.

_Better make sure…_

"_So what are their names?"_ He asked looking over at his brothers who were looking at him curiously.

"Mitchie and Caitlyn."

_Oh shit…yes it is._

"_Oh…that's…interesting. Look, I gotta go. Talk to you tonight. Love you."_

"Okay. Love you too!" She said and hung up.

She walked back to the girls who were still laughing.

"What's up with you?" She asked sitting back down.

"L-Look at t-this picture o-our f-friend sent u-us!" Caitlyn said still laughing, Mitchie, who was calmer then Caitlyn, handed Danielle the phone, who, as soon as she saw it, dropped it and fell back with laughter.

It was a picture of a Chinese grampa, who was asleep on the plane, with his mouth open drooling!

After their laughter dies down, Danielle got an idea.

"Hey guys! Why don't you stay in my suite for a bit and we have a girls night. You don't have to if you don't want to 'cause we just met and all…" She said trailing off.

"No it's fine!" Mitchie said.

"Yea! We'll come!" Caitlyn said.

"Great!" They got up, and headed inside.

"So what floor are you on?" Mitchie asked while walking through the lobby.

"Third." Danielle answered.

"Same here!" Caitlyn exclaimed once they were in the elevator.

"Awesome!"

The elevator 'dinged' and they walked out. Turns out, they only lived a few doors down from each other.

Caitlyn and Mitchie grabbed all their things and went To Danielle's room where they laid down on the bed with snacks and watched movies.

It were as if they were best friends since childhood.

**WITH CONNECT THREE**

"So…what did Danielle say?" Nate asked.

"Oh nothing much. She's at the pool. Met two girls who are visiting. Their getting along really well." Jason said. Jason had decided that until he met this Mitchie and Caitlyn, he wouldn't say anything to Shane. He didn't know for sure if the Mitchie Danielle was talking about was the same Shane was talking about…

"That's cool. Maybe we can meet them one day." Shane said sitting down with a Coke.

"Yea…" Jason said lost in thought.

Nate and Shane glanced at each other, then at Jason.

"Dude? You okay?" Shane asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yea. Yea I'm fine." He said and with that he went upstairs to his room.

"Okay…" Nate said unsure.

"He just get's weirder and weirder everyday. How Danielle's with him. Is beyond me." Shane said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Fill out those audition forms people!**

**Love ya!**

**Review!**

**And check out:**

**'Minutes' by muzicoftheheart'**

**'Alone at 18' by Mussofan04**

**Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. School started a while ago, crap has been going on with my laptop. Sorry :/**

**Anyway, today I was planning on writing a whole chapter, but today has also been a slightly depressing day. 1) It's John Lennon's Birthday, and I really wish he were alive.**

**2) For some reason, around 2am (an hour ago) me and my mom were on Google earth looking at our old homes in Canada like my nona's and my grandmother's before she passed away. Anyway, we got into all this talk about passing away, and how when my mom was litttle she had a pain-in-the-ass neighbor who both dies from bad karma,and it was depressing. And now every little noise I hear is freaking me out! (If you knew how the wife passed away, you would be too!) :( So I didn't want to inflict it upon the chapter. So part two will be up tomorrow afternoon.**

**And High School with Popstars with be updated tomorrow night.**

**Also, I wrote my first story on FictionPress. Please read it!**

**FictionPress: XxPianogirl98xX**

**Twitter: Pianogirl98.**

**Also read my other stories please!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this chapter! No matter how much I want to! Although, anyone can feel free to own Justin Bieber!**

* * *

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Danielle asked skimming through the movie tittles while Caitlyin opened a bag of chips, and Mitchie was pouring Crush into cups.

"Um…I don't know. I'm stuck between an action film, and a chick flick." Caitlyn said pouring the chips into three small bowls.

"So you mean Twilight?" Mitchie asked chuckling leaning back on her elbows on the bed which was a queen size.

"Oh shut up. No dissing Twilight." Caitlyn said throwing a pillow at Mitchie.

"You like Twilight?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing, you just don't seem like the type to like Twilight. What team are you?" Danielle said looking back at the dvd's and decided on The Holiday.

"It's all good. And I'm Team Jacob, while Mitchie over here is Team Dickw-" Caitlyn said but was interrupted by Mitchie slapping her upside the head. "Hey!"

"No dissing Edward!" She hissed.

"What? I'm only saying what's true!" Caitlyn defended herself. Danielle watched the whole interaction in amusement. She was really glad she decided to try to befriend these two girls. She knew she would never get bored. When she started dating Jason, and they went public, it was hard for her to make true friends. She never knew if they wanted her for Jason, or for money. But she knew these girls were different.

"Whatever Cait…" Mitchie muttered but still smiled.

"What? I mean Dickw-Edward left Bella for no reason! And don't try and defend him with 'Oh it's only for her safety'! He left her when there was clearly two other vampire's after her! Whereas Jacob, he mends her broken heart –which was caused by Dickward- and still waited for her when Edwierdo came back. He was smart in Eclipse to make her kiss him! She'd never know if she didn't try!" Caitlyn explained all in one breath, and let it all out. "It also helps that Taylor Lautner is freaking hot as hell!" She added smirking.

Danielle and Mitchie were gapping at her. They had no idea she was possible of such and explanation.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Caitlyn exclaimed. They Danny and Mitchie shook their heads and went back to what they were doing.

They put the dvd in, and started watching. Half way through the movie, Caitlyn suddenly exclaimed.

"Jude Law is soooo handsome!"

Mitchie looked at her friend in confusion and shock. She was suddenly very worried for her sanity.

"Caity… are you okay? How much sugar have you had?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Maybe a Red Bull or two…" Caitlyn said bouncing up and down.

"Is she always like this?" Danielle asked.

"Most of the time…" Mitchie responded eyeing her friend.

"Oh hush!" Caitlyn hissed.

By 9PM, the girls had watched 4 movies. The Holiday, The Notebook, The Devil wears Prada, and Twilight, with some side comments from Caitlyn. They were now looking through magazines they had bought from the lobby downstairs.

"So I heard you two talking about Connect three earlier. What do you think of them?" Danielle said flipping through a magazine that had Justin Beiber, and as well as Connect Three on the cover.

"Their okay. But our friend Sierra is obsessed with them!" Caitlyn said throwing a magazine into the pile on the floor with the others.

"Hm…" Danielle responded.

"Hey Cait, we better get going. Knowing Jennifer she's gonna pick us up right before she leaves for work. Which is about 6AM." Mitchie said looking at the clock on the wall, while sitting up.

"Yeah, your probably right…." Caitlyn said shutting the magazine.

All three girls got up and made their way out to the hall and outside Cait and Mitchie's door.

"Well, I might not see you guy's tomorrow, but I really want to stay in touch. Here's my number." Danielle said passing over a stick-it note to them.

"Thanks! Here's ours." Mitchie said and took out a pad from her bag and a pen and wrote down their numbers. "Here." She said handing it over.

"Thanks. So how long did you guys say your staying in Toronto?" Danielle asked forming a plan.

"Um, for about two weeks." Mitchie answered.

"Cool. We can so hang out more. And maybe you'll be able to meet my husband." Danielle said smiling with a hopeful expression. She hoped to get close to these girls. And hopefully close enough to introduce them to Jason and the guys.

"Of course! And I still can't believe your married when you only 21." Caitlyn said.

"Well, what can I say. I love him." Danielle said and got a faraway look in her eye.

"Anyway, we'll see you tomorrow. Bye Danny." Mitchie said and unlocked the door.

"Bye." Danielle said waving and started walking backwards.

"See ya!" Caitlyn said and walked inside.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I couldn't continue tonight. Part two will be up tomorrow afternoon.**

**So what did you think? I wrote everything about Twilight from the heart. Even if I'm not Team Jacob. I'm not team Edward either. (And I really do call him 'Dickward' and 'Edweirdo') I'm Team Jasper and Alec ;)**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**Hey everybody! Whats up?**

**This is part two of Online Surprises chapter 6. I'm going to make it into three parts, four at the most. Depends how much time I have. :/**

**So, here is is!**

_**And there is Slight cursing.**_

_**And by the way, I know I promised alot of you High School with Pop Stars tonight as well, but I can't. For some reason, FF wont save it. I might try again tomorrow.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Knock- Knock- Knock._

Mitchie groaned and flipped over in bed to looked at the alarm clock.

_5:00am._

She groaned once again. Who comes at 5am? She looked towards Caitlyn's bed to see her still knocked out. She always was a heavy sleeper…

She sighed getting out of bed and made her way towards the door. She opened it to find a very wide-awake Danielle grinning at her.

"Danielle? What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked stifling a yawn.

"Well, I figured since you're going to have to get up in half hour anyway, why not wake you guys so we can all go out for breakfast?" Danielle asked hopefully still smiling.

Mitchie thought for a moment, and suddenly became more alert with the suggestion.

"Yeah! That'd be great! Give me a sec to wake Caitlyn. You can come in." Mitchie said and led her into the living area. Mitchie walked over to the alarm clock, put it on the radio, which happened to be set on Radio Disney (the last people here must have had a child) and when she turned it on, Miley Cyrus's Can't Be Tamed was playing. Perfect. Mitchie signaled Danielle to be silent, turned the volume up to a hundred, and settled it right next to Caitlyn's ear.

"AHH!" She yelled as she jumped out of bed as if she were shocked by a current. "Turn that fucking wannabe singer off!" She exclaimed glaring at me while Danielle was laughing her ass off.

"Make me." Mitchie said sticking out her tongue.

"Oh you're gonna get it Torres…" Caitlyn hissed and ran towards her. She squealed and ran towards the bathroom. "Get back here Torres! Face it like a woman!"

"_I wanna fly, and I wanna drive, I wanna go. I wanna be apart of something I don't know."_

"Turn the damn thing off!" Caitlyn yelled catching up to her. Mitchie ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. (which was dry) Caitlyn came in to, and turned on the hot water so they both ended up getting soaked. Then they slipped and fell to the ground. They looked at each other, then burst out laughing at their silliness. Luckily, Mitchie was able to keep the radio un-wet. They looked towards the door to see an amused Danielle leaning against the door frame. It was a small bathroom. The floor had black tile, and the walls were a teal colored tiles with a white band going across. There was a sink, a toilet, and a small shower. The door was only a few feet from the door. There was just enough space to fit all three of them. Caitlyn and Mitchie shared a glance, winked, and moved the shower head in Danielle's direction. It was a good thing she was only wearing a green tank top, and grey sweat pants because she got soaked.

"Ah!" She squealed, her mouth dropping open. She wiped the water from her eyes, and narrowed her sight on Cait and Mitchie.

"You're. Dead." She threatened. It would've been scary, but they could see the laughter in her eyes, and her mouth twitching at the edges.

She jumped into the shower as well, and Caitlyn had to remove one of her legs for all of them to fit. Danielle reached above their heads, and switched the knob all the way to cold.

Caitlyn and Mitchie screamed for mercy, so Danielle shut the water off completely. They just sat there for a moment, dripping wet and cold, then Caitlyn started giggling, which caused Danielle to start giggling. Then they were full out laughing. Mitchie stared at them in confusion, and amusement before she started laughing with them. If anyone else were to see them, you would think they were on drugs, or drunk. But nope. They were just teen age girls having fun.

"Okay, okay. Truce." Mitchie said giggling.

"Truce." Caitlyn and Danielle agreed. They got out of the shower, and grabbed eight towels. One for their body's, and one for their hair, which was dripping down their backs giving them shivers. By the time they were all dried up, it was 5:20. They all decided that their clothes were to damp looking, so they changed. Danielle wore a purple tank top, blue skinny jeans, a dark blue jean vest, and black sued high heeled boots. Caitlyn wore a large gray Hello Kitty top, brown pants with lots of pockets, and purple and orange Converse. And Mitchie wore a purple tank top similar to Danielle's, a black and white striped Bustier over it, black skinny jeans, and brown ankle heeled boots.

"So where should we go? Mitch and I don't know our way around so much…" Caitlyn asked as they walked out the door and towards the elevators.

"Well, the restaurant downstairs isn't open yet. But, there's a Tim Horton at the end of the block. You up for the walk?" Danielle suggested as the elevator door's opened and they entered. Mitchie was the one who pushed the lobby button.

"Yeah. I love Tim Horton's. I really wish they had them in America…" Mitchie said trailing off while watching the numbers lesson to the first floor lobby.

"Sure." Caitlyn agreed as they stepped out of the elevator. The lobby was practically empty. There was a man in his early thirties sitting behind the sign in desk, but he looked wide awake. Ugh, morning people. The girls walked through the lobby and out the doors to see it was still dark outside. "… Just lead the way…" Caitlyn added once she saw how dark it was. Danielle nodded and led the way. The walked silently along the sidewalk. Caitlyn and Mitchie expected the rode to be empty since it was 5:30am, but there was a decent amount of cars on the road. Well, enough for the road not to look deserted and for the girls to have some light to walk.

When they walked into Tim Horton, it only had a few people sitting in there. There was a business man with a laptop sipping at coffee, and middle aged woman drinking a cup of Orange juice, and an elderly man reading the newspaper.

"Welcome to Tim Horton, how may I help you?" The teenage looking boy behind the counter greeted.

"Hi. Three hot coffee's, a blueberry muffin," Danielle started out, then looked towards Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"I'll have a croissant…" Caitlyn said looking up at the menu, then nodded confirming it.

"And I'll have a blueberry bagel with cream cheese." Mitchie said.

"Oh! I'll have one too, but with a chocolate chip bagel!" Caitlyn chimed in with an eager expression.

"Okay then. That will come to a total of $18.95." He said looking at the register.

Mitchie and Caitlyn went to pull money out, but Danielle had already flashed over a black shiny credit card. Mitchie looked at her in confusion, and Danielle smiled.

"I'm paying." She said simply. They got their food and sat at a table near the back.

"So where does your aunt live?" Danielle asked taking a bite out of her muffin.

"Um, about fifteen minutes from the hotel." Mitchie calculated putting crème cheese on her bagel.

"Cool. We'll be seeing a lot of each other then." Danielle said happily.

"How long are you going to be staying at the hotel?" Caitlyn asked taking a sip of her coffee only to spit right out. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" She yelled fanning her face with her tongue hanging out.

Mitchie was trying to muffle her laughter by stuffing her mouth with her bagel, but her body still shook.

"A warning would be nice once in a while…" Caitlyn mumbled glaring at her coffee cup.

"Well, I'll be staying in the hotel just for today and tomorrow. But I'll be in this part of Canada for two months." Danielle answered chuckling.

"Awesome."

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

"Sorry…" Danielle said looking at her phone.

_Morning my beauty. How are you? Have you talked to those two girls yet? _

_~Jason._

* * *

**Review!**

**Follow me on Twitter: Pianogirl98**

**Check out my stories on FictionPress : XxPianogirl98xX**


	8. Chapter 6 part 3

**Hello everyone! I am back! And I promise this weekend will be a Online Surprises weekend! Luckily, I have a long weekend! Meaning Monday I have no school! Whoop Whoop! ^_^**

**So, here is part three! I promise that that Shane and Mitchie will meet in either the next chapter, or the one after. I feel like making the next chapter a cliffy... ;) But, by Monday they will have met! :)**

**So, please read and review!**

**But I would like to give a shout out to bOoKcRiTiC345! She wrote a review that really made my day! So, this chapter is dedicated to her!**

**You guys wanna hear something weird? Last night, around 10pm, some idiot came ringing on my door bell like hell! Then ran off! Seriously! He rang the door bell like crazy, and ran before my parents could open the door! I could hear him running by my window! My parents thought it was weird and rude, but I was amused! I mean seriously! Who does that anymore! I mean, I know it's almost Halloween (I can't wait!), but still! So I was the only amused one... :/**

**Anyway! Please review!**

**And follow me on Twitter! : Pianogirl98**

**And read my story on FictionPress! : XxPianogirl98xX**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Aunt Jennifer!**

* * *

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

_**"Sorry…" Danielle said looking at her phone**__._

_Morning my beauty. How are you? Have you talked to those two girls yet?_

_~Jason. -( " )-_

_Good morning handsome! I'm perfectly perfect! __ And actually I'm at Tim Hortons right now with them. They're really nice girls Jase! ~Danielle. 3_

_Well that's wonderful! ;) And I'm glad you're getting along with the. Are you going to come over later? ~Jason -(")-_

_Of course I'm coming over! I miss you! ~Danielle. 3_

_Well that's good to hear! And… maybe if you'd like… and if you're sure enough… you can bring those two girls? ~Jason -(")-_

_Yes! Yes! Yes! That would be awesome if they could come! And I for sure trust them! They are really sweet girls! And they do have names you know! ~Danielle 3_

_Okay. I'll let Shane and Nate know. And srry :$ How old did you say they were? ~Jason -(")-_

_They're both sixteen. I'll ask them right now… ~Danielle 3_

"Hey guys?" Danielle asked looking at Caitlyn and Mitchie who were whispering to each other trying to guess who the party was going to be held for.

"Yeah?" They asked looking at her.

"It's my husband that I'm texting, and he wants to know if you guys want to come to where him and his brothers are staying, to hang out later?" Danielle asked making a puppy dog face.

"Sure! Why not?" Mitchie said and Caitlyn agreed. Danielle went back to texting when they realized what she had said. "Huband?" They whispered to each other.

_They're coming. Mitchie's aunt is picking them up to take them to her place, but I'll ask them how they'll come. Worse comes to worse, I'll pick them up. ~Danielle 3_

_Okay. See you later! I love you 3 ~Jason -(")-_

Danielle looked up at Caitlyn and Mitchie to see both their shocked expressions.

"What?" Danielle asked puzzled, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Husband?" They both asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah…" Danielle responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You never mentioned anything about a husband?" Mitchie exclaimed.

"And plus, your only twenty-one!" Caitlyn said looking at Danielle in disbelief.

"Come in guys. Twenty-one isn't _that_ young to get married…" Danielle argued.

"But still…" Caitlyn trailed off trying to think of another reason.

"Trust me. When you love someone enough, it doesn't matter how young you are. Well, unless your Virginia Clemm… But that's a different story!" Danielle answered getting off topic.

"No getting off topic! Even if it is true!" Mitchie said waiting for Danielle to spill some answers.

"You'll just have to see later. Okay?" Danielle sighed.

"Fine." They agreed. They finished off their breakfast and made their way back to the hotel. When they got there, Danielle helped them pack the few things they had unpacked over the night. When it got to 6:10, Mitchie's cell rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey sweetie? Which hotel are you staying at?" Aunt Jennifer asked as she hopped into her car.

"The Holiday in by the airport. Room 216." Mitchie answered zipping up her luggage bag.

"Okay. I'll be there in like, ten minutes." Jennifer said then hung up.

Mitchie sighed and put her phone down.

"Jennifer's going to be here in ten." She said sitting on her bed.

"Okay. So Danny, when are we going to meet your man?" Caitlyn said giggling sitting next to Mitchie.

"Well, around five? Which reminds me, are you going to drive there, or do you need me too?" She asked taking a seat on the desk chair across from Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"Um… Jennifer takes her car to work… we can probably take the bus though." Mitchie said after a moment of thinking.

"That could work." Caitlyn agreed straight away with the thought of getting to see more of the city.

"Are you guys sure? 'Cause I could pick you up, or I can send someone?" Danielle asked.

"Danny it's fine. We want to take the bus." Mitchie said smiling at her friend's kindness.

"Yeah. I really want to see some city too…" Caitlyn trailed off sharing a look with Mitchie which said they were on the same page.

"Okay then. I'll call you around then with the address." Danielle said and got up. "I better get going…" She said heading towards the door.

"Alright. See you later." Mitchie said and gave Danielle a final hug, then let Caitlyn hug her.

Caitlyn and Mitchie waited in the room for about three minutes till a knock sounded. They gathered their stuff and opened the door to see aunt Jennifer standing there looking like she was in a rush. She was thirty-two years old, had redish-orangish hair, brown eyes, and a slightly wrinkled face. But it wasn't from age. It takes a lot out of a woman to handle a class full of second graders for the whole day five days a week. They went down to the lobby and checked out while a bell boy was putting the luggage into the truck of Jennifer's 2005 modified Audie A8. It was a pretty decent car. For Aunt Jennifer anyway. They got into the car, and drive towards Jennifers house which was only fifteen minutes away. When they pulled up to the house, it was just like Mitchie remembered it from when she was eight. It had stone walls that were gray/silver, a stone walk way the same color as well as the steps, and on each step were inground lights. There was a black double door entry, and the house was two stories. Mitchie always loved Jennifer's house. Even when she was little. She would alwayd play hide-and-seek with all her other cousin as well at family gatherings. Jennifer helped the girls put their bags in their room, which they'd be sharing. The room was a pretty decent size considering that two teenage girls would be sharing it. The walls were a light blue, with white carpet, a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a green comforter, with matching pillow cases with purple dots, a white desk in the corner, and a balcony. The girls didn't mind sharing the bed. Like when Caitlyn sleeps over at Mitchie's, she never stayed in the guest room. She'd always stay in Mitchie's room and they'd share the bed. **(Not that way! In a sister way.)**

Jennifer was just about to leave the house when Mitchie remembered Danielle's offer.

"Hey aunt Jennifer wait up!" Mitchie yelled running down the stairs to catch up with Jennifer who literally had one foot out the door.

"What's up Mitch? I'm running a bit late… " She trailed off taking a glance at the clock, bouncing from one foot to another.

"Um, Caitlyn and I made a friend at the hotel yesterday… and she invited us to hang out with her today. Do you mind if we go? We'll take the train." Mitchie said giving her a hopeful look.

"Sure. What time?" Jenn asked.

"Around five or five-thirty. But Cait and I are gonna leave the house around three 'cause we want to go to the mall for a bit. Then we'll just take the bus again to her house." Mitchie explained.

"Sure that's fine. Be safe!" She called as she walked to her car and hoped in. Seconds later she was out of the drive way, and out onto the street.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I kinda made Mitchie's aunt be like Stella's aunt in JONAS LA :/ sorta...**

**Please review!**

**And if your wondering why at the end of Danielle's and Jason's texts I put 3 (A heart) and (") (A penguin), it's because 1) Danielle loves Jason, and Jason... loves birds. (But loves Danny more). and 2) because you know in texts everyone has their own 'signature'? Well that's it. :)**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 6 part 4

**Hello everyone!**

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! I got so many for the last chapter!**

**And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to DarkLover21!**

**She was the very first to review, and her review really made my day/night, made me happy, and made me laugh. :)**

**1)For my story After Camp Rock: A journey, I've been getting a lot of complaints that for the first chapter or so, that words are missing and all that. It's because it was one of my first stories, and I didn't know that if you put something after a . Then it blocks it out. :/ I'm trying to find the documents so I can replace them.**

**2) I'm deleting two stories. If you want to know which ones, feel free to ask.**

**3)Please read my story Crushes In Cleveland! It's from Hot In Cleveland and about the episode where Joe Jonas guest stars!**

**4)This weekend (Which was a long weekend! No school tomorrow!) was a Online Surprises weekend. I want YOU, the readers, to decide what next weekend should be. In your review say what story you want me to do a marathon for next weekend, and the one with the most votes wins!**

**5) The contest for this story (located at the end of Chapter 4), is going until Friday October 29! So send in those auditions!**

**That's all!**

**Please review!**

**And follow me on Twitter for contests, previews, and any news on my story's!**

**Twitter: Pianogirl98**

**FictionPress: XxPianogirl98xX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything no matter how much I want to! :'(**

* * *

"So what do we do know?" Caitlyn asked as they sat in the kitchen drinking some Red Bull that they found in the back of the fridge.

"Well, it's only 6:40. So, we can either go back to sleep then head out to the mall, or… I don't know." Mitchie suggested taking the last sip from her can.

"Well, it's still early to go the mall. And which one are we going to anyways? You're the one that knows your way around here…" Caitlyn muttered.

"Well, I think we should go to the Pickering Town Center today, and then this weekend when we have nothing to do, we can ask Danielle to come with us to the Eaton center, and shop there all day." Mitchie said, and her eyes glazed over at the thought of spending all day downtown.

"Okay… but where and what is the Eaton center?" Caitlyn asked.

"It's… you'll see. Trust me you'll love it!" Mitchie said getting up and throwing away their cans, then headed to the living room and flopped down on the couch, with Caitlyn right behind her.

"So what are we gonna do then?" Caitlyn asked grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V.

"Well, I think we should wait till like, two or something to go to the mall." Mitchie said stealing the remote from Caitlyn and flipped the channel to the Family Channel where Flight 29 Down was on.

"I used to love this show! I completely forgot Corbin Blue plays here!" Caitlyn squealed.

"Same here…" Mitchie murmured settling into the couch.

All day Caitlyn and Mitchie sat on the couch watching the Family Channel because they liked watching the shows they used to like when they were little. They watched shows like Flight 29 Down, That's So Raven, Life With Derek, Naturally Sadie, and even Winx Club at eleven!

Around one the girls decided they were bored , and decided to go to the mall early. They went upstairs to get dressed, and Mitchie wore a yellow long sleeved light shirt, light blue skinny jeans, black high heeled ankle boots, a jean vest, and black and clear beaded bracelet. Caitlyn wore a black T-shirt with a rib cage on the front, brown pants, fingerless lacy high gloves, and Converse that were one side purple, and the other side orange.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked when they locked the house door and were headed down the drive way.

"Yeah?" Mitchie said turning right out of the drive way.

"Exactly _how_ the _hell_ are we going to get the mall?" She asked following Mitchie as they turned the corner of the street.

"By GO bus." Mitchie said and they turned yet another street corner.

"Isn't that a major bus? Where is there going to be a bus stop around here?" Caitlyn asked.

"You'll see." Mitchie said. Caitlyn sighed, but decided to keep quiet and follow Demi. After turning at several other corners, they finally made it where the gate was to the community as well as the park for the kids.

"You see across there? That's the bus stop." Mitchie pointed across the road.

"And you actually expect us to cross this road…?" Caitlyn asked eyeing the way the cars were zooming past.

"No silly. I'm not trying to get us killed." Mitchie said, and went towards where the stop lights were.

"Yet.." Caitlyn mumbled so low Mitchie barely hear her.

"I heard that." Mitchie said, but didn't do anything about it.

The girls waited until the lights turned red, and it was a safe go until they started crossing the street.

Five minutes later, the bus came and they hoped on, and sat near the back.

"So… exactly _how long_ is the ride to wherever it is we're going?" Caitlyn asked getting her IPod out.

"Well… um… about an hour and thirty minutes…" Mitchie mumbled looking away knowing Caitlyn would freak.

"What? We're that far?" She shrieked and some people turned to look at them, put she paid them no attention.

"Yea.. Don't worry though. Okay?" Mitchie pleaded.

"Finem whatever." Caitlyn said and gave one of her headphones to Mitchie.

An hour and fifteen minutes and countless amount of songs later, they had arrive to the Pickering Town Center.

"So where to first?" Caitlyn asked looking around.

"Um, I wanna look at the Body Shop first, and that's closest… that I guess we'll check out BlueNotes." Mitchie answered.

All in all, the girls got a few stuff, but not a lot since Mitchie said they should save some money for the Eaton center. They got Shampoo from the Body Shop, Mitchie bought a purple off the shoulder belted tunic, a white tank top with lace, a striped Ballet Neck long Sleeve shirt, a He loves Me Loves Me Not Daisy Tee, and a Flowers and Petals gray Tee, and Caitlyn bought an Enzyme Wash Hoody, a Solid purple wrap scarf, a Plaid Boyfriend Shirt, and a purple Messages Tee from BlueNotes. Both Caitlyn and Mitchie got graphic Tee's from Campus Crew. From Ardene they both bought tank tops, leggings, and denim jeans, since there was a two for the price of one sale! And, then they pretty much spent the rest of their money in Garage clothing co. Mitchie bought a blue "Today was a Good Day Tee, a pink 'Don't forget to Remember me" Tee, an orange "Life&Love" Tee (Caitlyn got the same, but in green), a Racerback Dress with an Elastic Waistband,and a dark navy blue "Always and Forever" Tee. Caitlyn bought a neon blue "Fly away with me" Tee, a mud green "Let's get lost together" Tee, and a pair of Flannel Pleated Shorts. Mitchie pretty much convinced Caitlyn that Garage was the best store ever. They ended up spending $342.04. It was $42 more than they expected, but it was worth it.

By the time they walked out of the mall, it was 3:00. They took another GO train home, put all their stuff away, and just chilled until Danny called.

"Hello?" Mitchie answered.

"Hey it's me. You ready?" Danielle asked.

"Yup. We just need the address." Mitchie said grabbing her purse and walking out the door with Cait right behind her. They once again started the walk to the bus stop. They actually didn't mind the walk. It was slightly breezy, so it was nice.

"Okay, go to 6200 Dundus St. Ajax. Okay?**(It's an actual street in Ajax. I don't know about the house number though. Just made it up. It didn't feel right putting the actual number of the house I know of. BTW, they're going to C3 house. So, Dundus st. is where all the reeeeaaallly bug homes are.)** And are you sure you're going to come by bus?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, now stop worrying. We're getting on the bus now. We'll be there in an hour. It's not early right?" Mitchie asked stepping onto the GO bus and taking a seat.

"No not at all! The guys just had to… step out for a moment, so when you come they won't be here, but they'll be there later." Danielle said excited.

"Okay good. Anyway, see you in a bit." Mitchie said and hung up. She looked at Caitlyn who looked like she was thinking about something very hard.

"What are you thinking about?" Mitchie asked looking at her closely.

"Well, not really thinking about something specifically. I just want to know why your aunt has to live so god damn far from everything!" She complained. It was true. Where Mitchie's aunt lived, you had to drive at least an hour to get to Ajax or Pickering. That's the area Mitchie knew best, and where she grew up. Before Mitchie lived in New Jersey, she lived in Canada. She lived in Ajax itself. So for family gatherings Mitchie's family would drive the hour to Jennifer's house. Mitchie knew she could get to know the locals of the area, but she loved Ajax/Pickering much better.

When they were close enough to the area where Danielle gave them the address, Mitchie pulled on the string for the bus to come to a halt on the side of the road.

"Thank you." They girls said the driver as they exited the bus.

"So… where are we going?" Caitlyn asked as they started walking who knows where.

"6200 Dundus St." Mitchie said looking at street names. They had to admit. The houses here were really big, and rich looking. So they weren't sure if they had the right address.

"Well, this is Dundus St…." Mitchie said turning onto the street.

"Now to find 6200." Caitlyn said looking on the left side of the road, while Mitchie looked on the right.

"Uh, found it…" Caitlyn muttered in complete shock staring ahead.

"What…?" Mitchie asked, then looked and her jaw dropped.

At the end of the street, at the biggest house of all, stood Danielle waiting on the veranda.

* * *

**So? What do ya think?**

**The GO bus is an actual bus, as well as train. And there really is a Family Channel. You could say it's the Canadian Disney Channel. :)**

**All those stores are actually in Pickering Town Center! I'm in love with Garage! Best store ever! BlueNotes is cool too! And Ardene.. You know what? All the stores in that mall are awesome! I can't wait till they go to the Eaton Center! Now there's a mall!**

**Well guess what?**

**MITCHIE AND SHANE MEET TOMORROW!**

**But... if you don't review, I might just hold it off!**

**So. If you don't review, Mitchie and Shane don't meet. The more you review, the sooner they meet!**

**Yes, I'm evil!**


	10. Chapter 16 part 5

**Hey everyone! Well, it's the chapter everyone's been waiting for!**

**First, I'd like to thank:**

**leoshunny 1985**

**dizprincess777**

**BandS4ever**

**MrMysterious**

**Jemi4eva**

**XWinniePoohx**

**Spwarkle**

**DarkLove21**

**c1m1rline**

**navybrat4**

**klkelly**

**and especially,**

**crazedneonlights! My fellow Canadian who knows how to shop!**

**This chapter, will help clear a lot up.**

**So again, in your reviews put what story you want to be a marathon next weekend!**

**Review!**

**Follow me on Twitter for contest updates, news updates, and spoilers! You only get spoilers if you follow me, and if you tell me what story you want.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**And now, without further ado, what everyone has waited for...**

**Give it up for part 5! The meetings!**

* * *

_**With Connect Three**_

"Hey guys?" Jason asked

"Yeah?" Nate replied.

"You know how Danielle's coming right?" Jason asked.

"Yes…" Shane said slowly.

"Well, she met these two girls. And, she's become really good friends with them. Do you mind if she brings them over later?" Jason asked fidgeting.

"Sure. But… do they know?" Nate asked sharing a look with Shane.

"Well... not exactly…" Jason said.

"Jason-" Nate started but was interrupted by the phone ringing. "I'll get it." He sighed.

Right then Danielle walked through the door with a smile.

"Hey babe!" Jason said running up to her and hugging the living daylights out of her.

"Hey Jason!" She chuckled giving him a kiss. "Hey Shane." She waved over to him.

"Hey." He waved back. "So, you made some friends?"

"Yea! They're really cool! I can't wait for you to meet them!" Danielle squealed.

"Well, that was Mike. We have to go to the studio to pick up the track cd." Nate said coming back in the room.

"Aw, when will you be back?" Danielle asked sad.

"It will just take a few minutes don't worry. We'll be back in time to meet your friends." Nate assured and walked out to the garage.

"See ya Danny. Be back in a bit." Shane said walking put behind Nate.

"We'll be back soon I promise." Jason said giving her a quick and walking out. "I love you!" He called over his shoulder.

"I love you too." Danielle called back.

**With the girls.**

"Holy crap…" Mitchie heard Caitlyn whisper while gazing at the house.

"I know…" Mitchie responded as she kept walking.

The house was a good three stories tall, had a light grayish, blue panel wall, tons of windows and rooms it looked like, a balcony, and you could see a balcony at the back of the house as well. It had a triple garage, which had a 2011 Vorsteiner Porsche 911 Turbo V-RT, a 2011 Mercedes- Benz CLS, a dark gray 2011 MKB Mercedes- Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series P 100, and a 2010 Pininfarina Alfa Romeo 2uettottanta Spider. Yeah, Mitchie knew a lot about cars from her dad.

The pathway leading to the door was gray interlocking, and had small outdoor lights leading to the door. The entire house was gated. Apparently they didn't want anyone getting in, but why?

As Caitlyn and Mitchie got closer, Danielle walked towards the gate and opened it.

"Hey guys!" She said and hugged them both. She was wearing Roots gray sweat pants, a purple tank top, and a gray tunic.

"Hey…" Mitchie and Caitlyn said still in shock of the house.

"Nice house!" Mitchie said coming out of her daze.

"Yeah… my husband and his brothers are kinda…" She said trailing off not knowing how to explain it.

"Loaded?" Caitlyn guessed smiling, as she followed Danielle up to the house.

"You could say that." Danielle said and opened the door.

As soon as they walked in, on the left they saw a spiral staircase with black royal railing, that led upstairs. The floors were white tile with black dots on each corner. The walls were a warm olive color, and next to the stairs was a table with candles and flowers rested. In the hall leading to the kitchen were lights on the walls, and a bathroom. In the right they saw a living room with white walls, blue carpet, red couches, and a really big plasma T.V. **(Link on profile if you want a more visional look)**

"I repeat. Holy Crap." Caitlyn said as they walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen had olive brown hardwood floors, a white flat ceiling with inbuilt florescent lights, and four hanging lights that were hung over an island that was brown wood, had granite counter top, had a sink, and was big enough to eat dinner on. Under the island were tall chairs to sit on as well. All the cabinets were the same brown as the island, on the right were shelves with flowers and just different objects. There was a microwave, and an oven over each other. And on the other side was a stove wit hanother oven. It was a really big kitchen. **(Link on profile of you want a more visional look)**

"Yeah…" Danielle said taking a seat on one of the chairs at the island.

"So where's your husband?" Mitchie said also taking a seat.

"Him and his brothers just needed to make a quick errand." Danielle answered.

"So you live here with your husband and his brothers?" Caitlyn asked gazing around admiring the house.

"Um, sort of. This is… one of their houses. Like I said. I was just living in the hotel for yesterday and a bit of today. But for the rest of the two months I'll be living here." Danielle explained. She seemed kind of nervous though.

"Wow. Wait, one of their houses? How loaded are they?" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie scolded.

"It's okay. They are 'loaded'." Danielle chuckled.

"What do they do?" Mitchie asked.

"Um… you'll see." Danielle said glancing at the clock. "They should be back in a few minutes. But can I warn you about something?" Danielle asked nervously.

"Yes of course." Caitlyn and Mitchie answered concerned for their friend.

"Don't freak out when you see them."

"Why would we-" Caitlyn tried to asked but was interrupted by the door opening.

Danielle's eyes widened, and she jumped up, and ran towards the door.

"What did she mean by that?" Caitlyn whispered.

Mitchie merely shrugged because she to, did not know what was going on.

"They're in the kitchen…" They heard Danielle's voice from the hallway.

Both Caitlyn and Mitchie had their backs towards the doorway when Danielle and the other came in.

"Hey." They heard an unrecognizable voice say.

* * *

**The end!**

**Lol just kidding! I wouldn't put you through that! It's not like I sit in my room plotting ways to torture you!**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Caitlyn and Mitchie turned around and gasped.

There standing in the doorway to the kitchen, was Nate, Shane, and Jason Gray, while Danielle was holding onto Jason's hand.

The girls were still gaping when Danielle chuckled and let go of Jason's hand to walk towards them.

"Guys, this is Caitlyn, and Mitchie." She introduced. Mitchie was the first to come to, and waved slightly not knowing what to do.

Shane's eyes widened slightly when he heard their names, but kept it to himself.

Mitchie looked over at Caitlyn, and smirked slightly.

"Caitlyn? Caitlyn? CAITLYN!" Mitchie screamed in Cait's ear.

"Wow. Okay, no need to yell…" Caitlyn muttered, and waved to the guys.

"Girls, this is Shane and Nate, and my husband Jason!" Danielle introduced going to stand by Jason again.

"Oh!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"That's why you looked so familiar!" Mitchie said as she realized she had seen Danielle in magazines with Jason before.

"Uh, yeah." Danielle said smiling.

"Well that explains how the hell this house is so big…" Caitlyn mumbled and Caitlyn slapped her arm.

"So, you're not going to freak out or anything right?" Nate asked smiling.

"No. That's our friend Sierra's job." Caitlyn said matter of factly.

_Sierra? That has to be them…_ Shane thought.

The boys sat down at the island as well, and started getting to know each other.

"So how'd you guys meet?" Nate asked biting into an apple.

"Well, my mom's catering this apparently really big party in Toronto this weekend, so she sent me and Caitlyn early here to spend some alone time with my aunt, go around the city. But, my aunts a second grade teacher, and she was late to pick us up from the airport, so we got a hotel room. Which was right next door to Danielle's. We went out to the pool and saw Danielle there. She introduced herself, and we just went from there." Mitchie explained out of breath.

"And you were also talking about computer dude…" Caitlyn whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Mitchie immediately turned tomato red, and Danielle started laughing.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie yelled hiding her face in her hands. The boys were very amused by the interaction.

"Well you were!" Caitlyn defended.

"Because you brought him up!" Mitchie argued.

The two girls kept arguing, and the boys and Danielle sat back and watched.

"What are they arguing about?" Jason asked Danielle while chuckling.

"Mitchie's been talking to this guy on the internet. And Caitlyn says he's Mitchie's 'Dream dude'." Danielle explained chuckling. All the boys shared a look, and looked at Shane who looked deep in thought.

"Guys!" Danielle yelled to stop their bickering.

"Sorry…" They apologized hanging their heads.

"Do you think that's the Mitchie I've been talking to?" Shane whispered to Nate.

Nate looked deep in thought, then he perked up.

"I don't know, but _your_ about to find out." Nate said.

"What do y-" Shane but was cut off by Nate standing up and smiling towards Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Hey, why don't I give you two a tour of the house?" He asked.

"Sure." They answered and got up following him out.

"What's up Shane?" Jason asked.

"I think… Mitchie might be…" Shane said trailing off.

"Might be what?" Danielle asked concerned.

"See, Shane has also been talking this girl, whos name just happens to be Mitchie on the internet as well." Jason answered.

"Really?" Danielle asked shocked.

"Yeah. And she has two best friends named Caitlyn and Sierra. Her mom is supposed to cater this party, which I'm pretty convinced is out album release party. And Sierra moved to China." Shane said.

"And she also stopped Shane's attitude without even realizing it." Jason said smirking.

"_Really?_" Danielle asked smirking as well.

"Sort of. I asked her what she thought about Connect three, and she said she was sick of my attitude. I don't know why I tried changing for a girl I don't even know…" Shane mumbled.

"Yeah, come to think of it, when we were by the pool, Mitchie kept saying the boy she talked to was name was Adam, and he kept talking about Connect three. That's one of the things that got me hooked on the girls. That, and they sounded really fun to hang out with."

**With Nate, Mitchie and Caitlyn.**

Nate, Mitchie, and Caitlyn walked up the stairs, and went up to the second floor.

"This is Jason and Danielle's room." Nate said and opened a door that led to a room that was probably the biggest of the house. The walls were a soft brown crème color, with an olive color carpet. The bed was in the middle of the room with a black leather head board, and had three pillows, white blanket, and a brown comforter folded up at the foot of the bed. Next the bed was a glass night stand with a picture of Jason and Danielle on their wedding day, and a vase with white roses. Right over the night stand was a hanging light with a black base, and tee lights. Next the night stand was a brown chair with a blue pillow. On the other side of the bed, was another night stand, but with a picture with the whole family, and tulips. And again another hanging light was above that. Next to that, was a black single couch, with a white foot rest. Then on the right side of the room, were glass sliding doors with a black frame that led out to the balcony facing the back yard. To the left was a door that led to a bathroom probably. **(Link on Profile if you want a more visional look)**

"Nice." Mitchie commented looking around.

"Yeah…" Nate said leading them out. "Shane's bedroom." He said leading them through another door with a green S on it.

Inside, the walls were a dark gray, with a white carpet. The room was slightly smaller than Jason and Danielle's, but it was nice. In the middle was a large bed with a white headboard, and white sheets, with white pillows. Except one of the pillows had a lemon on it…

On either side of the bed, were windows out looking the backyard as well. On both sides of the bed, were two white night stands with yellow based lamps, and pictures of Shane and his family. Above the bed was a round, brown framed mirror on the wall. On the left wall, was a red Electric Fender hanging on the wall. To the left was a door that led to a closet, and next to it a door to the bathroom. **(Link on profile if you want a more visional look)**

"Interesting…" Caitlyn inspected as if she were a judge.

Nate chuckled and led them out.

"And lastly, my room." He said and opened another door.

"Holy crap!" Both Mitchie and Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Nate said rubbing the back of his neck.

The room looked like it came from the future. The walls were a deep blue, with very light hardwood flooring. In the middle of the room was a square bed on a white and blue base, with two square tan pillows. The sheet were shite, and there was a tan comforter at the end of the bed. To the right of the bed was a tall shelf like thing that held speakers and an IPod dock, and a drawer. Next to that was a window facing the road, with a curtain pulled back. On the wall opposite the window, was a brown book shelf with tons of novels. On the left of the bed, was a desk that stretched all along the left wall. Above the desk, was a maze looking plastic blue shelf, with cd's on it. There was a yelled desk chair pulled in, and a home computer on the desk. The desk was a neon yellow, and looked plastic, and in the middle had a dip where there was a few books. Then another study section. **(Link on profile if you want a more visional look)**

"This room…" Mitchie said trailing off trying to find the right words.

"Is… incredible." Caitlyn finished.

"Thanks." Nate said leading them out and up more steps.

"And this floor is pretty much for music. Each room had its own instruments. One room has a piano and a few keyboards, one has drums, one guitars. And then the one at the end is the recording room. In case we don't want to go to the studio, we record here." Nate explained going back downstairs to the second floor, then down to the first.

"Anything else?" Caitlyn asked in a daze.

"The basement…" Nate trailed off leading them down another flight of stairs.

When they got down, the first thing they saw was a giant wooden pool table with C3 written in gold letter in the center. The walls were light brown, as well as the carpet. They had a small seating section, then to the left was the theater area. At the very front was a huge screen with two tall speakers. And as for seating, the seats were leanback chairs. **(Links on profile if you want a visional look.)**

"Wow." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. You wanna see the backyard?" Nate asked leading them upstairs.

"Yeah! I want to see that giant pull I saw from the upstairs window!" Mitchie exclaimed.

When they got outside, they saw a huge pool that could easily be thirteen feet deep. The whole pool has blue tiling, and above was rocky. There was a giant water slide, and a small area like cave, with a waterfall. All around the pool there was waterfalls of all sizes. Surrounding the pool was different sizes of palm trees that gave the outside a tropical look. **(Link on profile if you want a visional look)**

"This is amazing! I so have to swim here!" Caitlyn squealed, but then froze and turned to Nate. "If that's alright of course…" She said shyly.

"Of course. With the ways things are, something tells me you guys are going to be here a lot." Nate said leading them back inside.

"So what did you think of the house?" Jason asked looking up when they entered the kitchen.

Mitchie and Caitlyn shared a look, and at the same time they answered.

"It could be out dream house."

* * *

**How do you like it? I don't know, to me it doesn't seem right, but I'll leave it for you to decide.**

**Everything for the link are on my profile! Please check them out because I probably did a horrible job at describing the rooms. Especially Nate's.**

**Please review!**


	11. Authors Note- VERY Important- Deleting--

Hello my loves. Yeah, I know. Long time no see. I deeply apologize for that. I just… it's been really hectic. That's really the only excuse I have, and you have complete free reign to hate me. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I know a lot of you are anticipating updates on my stories… but this author's note won't be a good one.

I'm putting the majority of my stories up for adoption. I just can't handle them all, and honestly, I should of really drafted most of my stories before posting them all at once. And not to mention I still have more stories in my notebook ready to be posted, but I just haven't gotten around to it.

_So, here are the stories I'm putting up for Adoption:_

**-Untouched.**

**-Surprise, Surprise.**

**-Rest In Love.**

**-Remember The Times.**

**-High school with Popstars.**

**-You Belong With Me.**

**-The Life Ring.**

**-My Happy Ending Will Come.**

**-Dead To The World.**

_Stories I'm considering putting up for adoption:_

**-Don't Forget.**

_Stories I'm deleting (I don't even know why I posted these. They were a joke really.):_

**-Jonas Brothers Dream**

**- Secret Circle AIM Chat**

_Stories I'm willing to work on:_

**-After Camp Rock: A Journey.**

**- My Version of Camp Rock.**

**** Please note, I probably will keep these stories, now when I update them, is a different story. After Camp Rock: A Journey was my first story on here, and honestly I can't let it go because I still have an idea for the plot. I know the grammar is HORRIBLE in the first few chapters, but that's because I was getting used to the new program I was using, and really just never got up to editing it. And plus, I don't like the pace I was moving at with the relationships. So I'll edit that as well. But now that I'm thinking about it, I will update it. If any of you want to give me some idea's, you're more than welcome to!**

If you don't see a story listed on here, that means it's safe, and I will continue writing it.

I don't just want to give these stories to anyone, because frankly, they're my babies, and I want to make sure they will go in the direction I had intended them to. If it's not too much to ask for you to fill out this form? :S

Name (First or username):

Story you would like to adopt:

What do you plan on doing with the story plot?:

Would you be willing to let me in on it every once in a while?:

And that's it! I really want these stories continued and put to good use instead of just sitting here. I'll get back into my routine writing, I promise. The first thing I will do is edit After Camp Rock: A Journey, that's for sure. I've been nagging myself for so long, you have no idea.

Now for those of you who have patiently (or not) waited for my updates, if you'd like, Review to this (if it's a story I'm keeping) that you want a preview, and if there's enough people wanting a preview of what's to come, I'll do one for each story that gets reviews (This Author's Note is being posted on ALL of my stories).

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay or if I've upset you with this, but it's for what's best. Of course if and when a story gets adopted, I will be posting who the new owner is. If you have any questions or anything of the sort, don't be afraid to message me!

Lots of love, Tifani xx


End file.
